marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Trish Walker
The Attack on Trish Walker was a confrontation between Trish Walker and Jessica Jones against Will Simpson after Kilgrave sent the latter to assassinate Walker, having felt insulted by statements made by Walker on her talk show, Trish Talk. Background Hope Shlottman, under the thrall of Kilgrave, murdered her parents after she was found and rescued by Jessica Jones;Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night she was subsequently arrested and sent to the Northeastern Correctional Facility to await trial.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome Jones asked Jeri Hogarth of Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz to represent the young lady, but Hogarth was hesitant because she did not want her winning record tarnished by using the defense of "telepathic cohesion", especially since public opinion was that Shlottman was just another psychopath blaming another for her crimes. Jones' adopted sister Trish Walker knew that "telepathic cohesion" was real because she helped Jones get counseling after her experiences with Kilgrave. Walker suggested to Jones that she wanted to interview Shlottman on her talk show Trish Talk so that the public could hear Shlottman tell her side of the story. Jones, Hogarth, and Shlottman all agreed to the interview. during the interview]] During the interview, Shlottman told her story, but afterwards, Hogarth, on the air, made Shlottman seem like she was insane. Walker decided to express her opinion that "telepathic cohesion" was real, citing the existence of the Avengers as evidence that anything was possible. During Walker's speech she began to insult Kilgrave, calling him a coward; Jones was dismayed, because she knew the powerful mind-controller was listening. Kilgrave was listening and called the radio station, boldly asking Walker why she was insulting him, knowing how powerful he was. This caused Walker and Jones to quickly leave the station to protect Walker from harm. As they exited, Walker was approached by a fan of hers who wanted an autograph; Walker attacked the fan before she realized that he was not sent by Kilgrave. Will Simpson was a member of the New York City Police Department; Kilgrave enthralled him and sent him to Trish Walker's Apartment to kill her.Jessica Jones: 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey Attack arriving at Trish Walker's Apartment]] Simpson arrived at Walker's apartment under the guise that he was there to bring her in for questioning, after she had attacked the fan who was apparently pressing charges against her. After some hesitation, Walker opened the door only for Simpson to attack. Trish attempted to fight him off, but Simpson overpowered her and proceeded to try choking her to death. Fortunately, Jessica Jones arrived through the window and proceeded to temporarily subdue Simpson by throwing him against a wall, knocking him out temporarily. To stop him from attacking Trish and seeing an opportunity to find Kilgrave, Jones injected Walker with Sufentanil, leaving her unconscious. When Simpson awoke and saw Walker's assumed corpse, he was convinced that he had accomplished his mission and proceeded to report back to Kilgrave, Jessica following him. Aftermath The interview caused people who heard it and were victims of Kilgrave to come together at the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office‏‎; they became the Kilgrave Victim Support Group to discuss their assault and attempt to overcome it. Walker went on the air of her talk show and publicly apologized to Kilgrave for her insults, hoping that that would stop him from sending people to kill her. Kilgrave sent an enthralled kid to Jessica Jones to inform her that he heard the apology and Walker was no longer on his hit-list. decides to help Jessica Jones]] Will Simpson thought that he had surely murdered Trish Walker and attempted to break into her apartment to find her body. Jones and Walker showed Simpson that she had survived;Jessica Jones: 1.04: AKA 99 Friends eventually, Walker and Simpson became lovers. Simpson decided that he wanted to help to capture Kilgrave. Jones did not want his assistance, but Walker convinced her otherwise.Jessica Jones: 1.05: AKA The Sandwich Saved Me References Category:Events